The Hunger Games
by rubyredhair
Summary: Reaping Day. Someone had to be drawn from the glass ball. She just happened to read out my name.
1. Chapter 1

Reaping Day. The day that another two children from our district, district 11, will get given a death sentence. Its been that both of the kids from our district die very early in the games. They always leave thinking they got something special, that they got what it takes to out-smart the people who have been training for this their entire lives. They leave with promises, to their friends and family, that they will return to them soon. But then their loved ones hear the scream and the boom of the canon that follows and the last bit of hope is stolen from their body.

Last year a 14 year old and a 17 year old were chosen from our district. We thought we had a chance, until we saw the tributes from district 1, two 17 year olds, they towered over the over tributes and looked like they could crush them in their hands. They stole all the hope from us. Of course it came down to them both but with 1 strong knife throw the 14 year old was down.

Last night we all went to the place where we would be in just over 12 hours. They said what they say every year ' This year will be better, our tributes will rise above the competition!' No one believed it. After that our district was sent home to enjoy the evening, and for two families it would be their last evening together. I shoved the thought out my head as my mother called ' Hazel, come down for dinner!' We ate the best food we have all year and had fun. My older sister, Lily is 18 and it was her last year, last year, I wished it was my last year too but it was only my second, I am 13.

Lily woke me up with breakfast, bread, butter and orange juice, mum came down ate abit and asked me why I wasn't ready ' You got only 10 minutes before you have to be there!' I leaped up, ran upstairs, had a shower, dryed my hair and put on a plain navy dress. I then put my hair up in a pony tail and clipped back my fringe. When I got down stairs dad was there and we heard the noise that told us we had to go.

When I got to the courtyard that we were all held in, I started to panic. All of a sudden I was getting flashbacks to last year, my first year. But I then noticed people were looking at me so I took a deep breath and carried on walking. I got signed in and joined the crowed of children. We waited for what seemed like forever but eventually Effie came on stage. She was wearing a light purple wig, dark purple dress and black shoes. She tapped the microphone and started her welcome. ' Hello young ones, today we will select one brave girl and courageous boy, for the honer of representing your district in this years annual Hunger Games!' Then she took off her glove and exclaimed ' As usual, ladies first!' She then walked over to the glass ball and shot her hand in; she started moving her hand around and as she did I could hear the sound of my heart beating ,at 1000 miles per hour, in my ear. Eventually Effie pulled out a slip of paper and on that paper would be the name of the girl whose life was going to end.

She opened it up and read it out loud. People were gasping all around the crowed and some people cried like a baby. In some ways it made me happy that she read my name out. At least I know people will miss me.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THOUGH? IF I GET REVIEWS THEN I WILL CONTINUE:) **


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think I needed a knife or arrow to kill me because just the sound of my name made my heart stop beating. I couldn't move a muscle or hear anything. My stomach was twisting and I could feel a falling sensation, the only thing that bounced me in to reality was the ground crashing against my face.

When I could see properly, everyone in my district was staring. Great. I got up and held my head high as I walked to the stage and climbed the stairs. I was not going to cry or try to run, I was going to scrape up any dignity that I still had and make it out that I didn't care about my name being read. As she was calling out my apponants name I was going through excuses ,in my head, of why I fell. I was feeling sick. I was tired. I got claustrophobic. I had a head ache. Yes. That seems realistic and would not make me look weak. But deep down I knew why I fell. I was scared. Scared of dying, of dying a painful death and knowing all the people I know will be watching, unable to turn their heads.

I suddenly remembered that I 'had a headache' so I put my hand to my forehead and looked down. When I looked up I face I recognised was walking up the stairs to the stage. He had short dark brown hair and was a bit taller than me. Nick Rolo. He is in one of my classes, I dont know him that well but the rumors are clear, he always has detentions and is getting up to all different things outside and inside of school, apparently he once vandelised a whole classroom with spray cans and the teachers freaked out. He would get expelled but there is no where else to go, the over school burned down.

As we shook hands and turned to walk through the doors I turned my head one last time to look at the faces of the people I love and the people I will leave.

I thought i may have a chance but there is no way I can win. I guess I should just except that my life is going to end soon and I will just be a memory in the minds of the people I used to love and one more name on the list of the dead.

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT WAS BUSY. AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKYOU to the person who reviewed. Love to know you think its good!**


End file.
